Yggdrasil (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Yggdrasil, guardian of cultivation, watches over the trees of Lumacie Archipelago from deep within a secluded forest. These trees have survived for many millennia; their seeds were first planted long ago by the Astrals. For ages she has been a silent witness to all around her, unmoving from her place in the forest. Now she longs to journey out from her home and see the world. But without the ability to speak, there is only one who can hear the innermost desires of her heart. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Yggdrasil | Yggdrasil Omega | Yggdrasil Malice Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: More than thousands of years old Classification: Primal Beast Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Decent Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Berserk Mode, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in her true form), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in its true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primals can resurrect themselves, though this takes extremely long amount of time thus it's not combat applicable), Summoning (Primals can summon monsters), Aura, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Capable of gazing at the realm's future), Forcefield Creation (With Terra Mirata), Healing, Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying debuffs), Plant Manipulation (Has control over the green), Empathic Manipulation (She is more likely to be attacked than her ally), Damage Boost (Only against Water enemies), Glyph Creation, Energy Projection, Accelerated Development (She experience and learns faster than Captain or Rosetta), Stealth Mastery, Large Size (Type 1 to 2), Limited Information Manipulation (She is created to store information and knowledge to her body), Size-Shifting, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Magma Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resistance to Sound Manipulation and Text Manipulation (For someone like Yggdrasil, the concept of words and texts isn't applicable, hence she can't speak) |-|Omega=Same but stronger plus Reality Warping (Warped the battlefield upon appearing), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Durability Negation, Damage Reduction (Capable of cutting damage with Luminox Genesi) and Statistics Reduction (Capable of inducing random debuffs with Luminox Genesi which also includes Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Corrosion Inducement, Power Modification, Darkness Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Healing Negation and Fate Manipulation) |-|Malice=Same but stronger plus Sound Manipulation (Can create sound that damage the opponent), Paralysis Inducement (Party couldn't move while fighting her), Petrification (With Terminal Lyminox), Mind Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Passively make others feel her emotional pain and cries, reducing their will to fight or go wild in the process, soliders fell to her mind control just by being near her), Spatial Manipulation (The space around her can't be even called a proper space), Absorption (Was absorbing Rosetta before being released), Fusionism, Resistance to Resistance Negation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Immune to these effects during the story) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to the likes of Ifrit who can wipe the surface of earth and Tiamat who has control over the planet's weather) | Planet level (As part of the Omega Series, she should be comparable to Tiamat Omega and Shiva who can destroy the planet) | At least Planet level (Stomped the Pre-Zerkenstill cast and matched Rose Queen, slowly consuming her. Comparable to Tiamat Malice and Levitation Malice) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Average Primal can react to electricity) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Baal and Medusa) | At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Planet level | At least Planet level Stamina: Extremely High (Was able to fight against the corruption of her essence by Erste Empire for long periods of time and has sustained an island for thousands of years) Range: Tens of kilometers (Able to reach the entirety of her island) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown (Was created to be an information storage by the Astrals but has limited knowledge about the world) Weaknesses: Weak to Wind based attacks. She can't use her special attacks when Overdrive is broken. Her being abstract is only applicable when her power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aura:' Yggdrasil passively emits an aura that boosts allies' strength up to 110%, health up to 15%, and Gaia weapon skills for up to 120%. *'Axis Mundi:' Yggdrasil fires an energy ball that deals big earth damage and gives small boost to allies' defense. This also seals the opponents' use of abilities, gains 20% energy boost, reduce their defense, speed and energy. *'Terra Merita:' Yggdrasil gives herself and her allies a barrier, low level regeneration, revitalization of energy and nullification against status effects. *'Luminox Genesi:' Yggdrasil creates a glyph above and under the opponent and creates a burst of energy between them, hitting the opponent with devastating energy blast. This amplifies healing capabilities and healing cap and also gives random buffs, from 25% speed amp, 20% strength and defense amp to low level regeneration and revitalization of energy. This also heals her health, seals opponent's use of abilities, gives random buffs to herself which includes damage cut and stats amp and gives random debuffs to the opponent which includes corrosion, zombification, instant death and so on. *'Nether Veil:' Yggdrasil cracks the earth open to let the magma below rises above the ground, hitting the opponent with both earth and fire damage. This also increases her fire strength while decreasing opponent's defense and attack. *'Light Possession:' Yggdrasil deals damage on a single opponent, and gaining defense after that. She also seals all opponents' skills afterwards. *'Ancient Cry:' Yggdrasil deals big water damage to all enemies but the opponents gets a defense up in the process. *'Song of Grace:' Yggdrasil either heals the opponents or deals plain damage to them, which ignores any defensive abilities and ignores durability to an extent. The effects are randomized. It also randomizes the opponent's skill cooldowns. *'Blathnat Norn:' Yggdrasil and her allies' strength, defense and energy gets increased for up to 25% at the cost of her 10% energy bar. *'Ziggurat:' Yggdrasil gives her allies a barrier and 80% increased critical hit rate with additional 30% damage on hit at the cost of 20% of her meter. *'Cerasus Gratia:' Yggdrasil heals her allies and removes their debuffs, and giving them low level regeneration. *'Grace of the Great Tree:' Yggdrasil passively increases her chance of getting attacked and she gets an ability to increase her own energy bar faster by getting attacked. *'Anima Aethernus:' Yggdrasil passively boosts damage against water enemies for up to 20%. *'Extended Mastery Support Skill:' Yggdrasil passively increases the healing abilities of her allies. *'Heavenly Fangs:' Yggdrasil uses Head of Mimir to let it shout with damaging sounds, damaging the opponent and reducing their attacks. *'Terminal Lyminox:' Yggdrasil deals massive earth damage and petrifies them, while she gives herself additional boost in healing. Key: Base | Omega | Malice Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Energy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Information Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magma Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Curse Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Perception Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Ice Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Air Users Category:Death Users Category:Blood Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5